1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a programming device which generates an operation program and a method for generating a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for automatically generating operation programs for robots are known (e.g., International Publication WO 2004-085120).
An operation program for causing a robot to move an imaging section or a workpiece and the imaging section to capture the workpiece may be generated. In this case, the operator's work involved in generating the operation program is preferably reduced.